


I Know You Wanna See Me Naked

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nude Beach, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #11: Beach





	I Know You Wanna See Me Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist

The sand burned their toes as they ran down to the water. Weaving through the rows of people in various stages of undress on blankets and towels.

This was not the kind of beach for kids, no. This was a nude beach. Harry had always been curious and Louis was up for whatever Harry wanted. So here they are in Barcelona.

The water feels amazing on this hot summer day, and when they were done swimming, making their way to their designated spot with sand sticking to their wet skin, Louis sighs.

"Let's just hope we don't burn our dicks."


End file.
